


Job search

by firedrakegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I can’t write second personsorry, Spiderlings, You like spiders, and need more love, spiders are adorable, you need a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: You’re looking for a job, and are kind of desperate.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Job search

I stood outside the cafe and took a deep breath. Monsters were still hesitant around humans, even if they were friendly, but I was desperate for a job. I didn’t care if someone was human or monster or something else altogether! People are people, and should be judged on behavior not how they were born. Oh great, now my anxiety had me rambling in my head like an idiot. Okay, I had to go in, ask to speak with whoever was in charge of hiring, hand them my resume, and leave. It was that simple. Okay, if I did it without making a complete fool of myself, I could also get a pastry. I took another deep breath and walked in, folder with my resume carefully tucked against me. Unfortunately, I was immediately distracted by the little spiders carrying a plate of pastries to a table. I cooed; they were so cute!!! 

One of them broke off to…greet me? They waved cheerfully, so I crouched to be more on their level. “Hello little friend. Can I help you with something?” The tiny spider bounced and gestured toward a table. “Oh, I’m not here for that. I saw the help wanted sign. But before I ask about who I need to talk to…Can I pet you? You’re so freaking adorable!” The spidering froze, staring at me, before skittering closer. I took that as a yes and used a single finger to pet them. All thoughts of jobs flew out of my head as I marveled at how soft they were! “Oh wow. I love you. You’re so soft and cute and sweet and…” I made a soft noise between a coo and a squeal. Soon more of the spiderlings came over, all wanting pets, and how could I say no? 

Before I knew it, I was sitting on the floor, absolutely covered in the little darlings, and occasionally letting out little squeals as one walked over somewhere ticklish. I couldn’t help the huge smile on my face. 

“What is going on here? Why aren’t you all taking food to the customers?” A slender spider monster tapped a foot as she stared at us. “What is going on here?”  
“I’m sorry ma’am!” I immediately blushed and my anxiety came rushing back. “I got distracted by the cuties.” I couldn’t stand without dislodging the spiderlings, but I wanted to make a good impression, and I ended up just fidgeting uselessly. “I, um, saw your help wanted sign. I’d hand you my resume, but I’m kinda trapped.” I crossed my eyes to look at the spiderling now perched on my nose. 

The spider monster stared for a moment before tittering happily. “Oh dearie! I don’t need to see your resume. You’re hired, as long as you don’t distract all of the little ones at once again!” 

“Wait, really?”


End file.
